IDENTIDAD
by Kaidens Zeng
Summary: Si eres una asesina ¿Tienes alguna oportunidad en el amor? EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

—Solo recuerda algo, princesita—me dijo con toda la burla en su voz.

—Hablas mucho para ser alguien que está agonizando.

—Hm… cof… cof… si es de ser preciso, te maldeciré para que no tarden en matarte, perra.

—Muérete de una vez por todas, Nian.

—Hm… cof… cof. Ojalá él haga una masacre contigo y este imbécil, zorra de mierda.

—¡Cállate!

—Si no soy yo quien te mate, será… será alguien más, princesita. Cof… cof…

Con la respiración acelerada, ella estaba agonizando. Dio un profundo suspiro, y dejó de existir.

Acababa de morir en el suelo de aquella habitación.

Aparté el arma que ella había usado con la intención de matarme, y la lancé lejos de mi vista, pero en ese instante lo sentí pararse detrás de mí.

Un silencio endemoniado se apoderó del sitio, y tuve necesariamente que respirar muy profundo para darme valor, jamás en la vida pasé o experimenté tal cosa, con razón todos solamente tenían relaciones sin compromisos de por medio. Solamente gente conocida con la cual follaban.

Y ahora pensaba que quizá, de haber sido así, yo no estaría en esta situación.

Con temor de lo que él diría.

Sin poder estar en mi posición de espaldas para él por mucho más tiempo. Giré hacia el hombre y sabía que tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban ser contestadas. Por el momento no decía nada, pero yo sabía que sus ojos en el suelo manchado de sangre, y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho no eran un buen vaticinio.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —preguntó siseando los dientes. Estaba cabreado, y el cejo en su frente no podía ocultar eso. Apenas con la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal de aquella habitación, supe que sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y frustración.

—Debes irte a un lugar seguro—le dije apenas sí logrando formular las oraciones en mi cabeza.

—¡Mierda! ¡Responde!—me gritó—, ¡¿Quién mierda eres?!

—Yo… —nunca experimenté algo igual en mi vida, pero la sensación de derrota y vergüenza se apoderó de mí como nunca. Maldición.

Maldita sea.

—Respóndeme—con sus largas piernas dio un par de zancadas y apenas sí colocándose delante de mí, tomó mis hombros y me sacudió. Me pedía una explicación.

—¿Por qué quería matarte?—preguntó con exasperación—, Maldita sea, Ann. Dime ¿Por qué quiso matarte?

Había llegado la hora de decirle, porque ya no habría justificación para lo que acababa de pasar en su departamento. Y no era para menos, había una mujer muerta en el piso de la habitación.

—¡Habla, mujer! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Ella no vino por mí—contesté débilmente sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

—¿Qué?

—Ella fue enviada para matarte a ti.

—¿Eh? ¿A mí?

—Sí—le contesté tanto como el nudo en mi garganta me lo permitió.

—Pero la conocías—sentenció tomando mi mentón y obligarme así a mirarlo a la cara—. Sé que la conocías.

—Sí.

—Entonces, dime ¿De dónde la conocías?

—Es que…

—¡¿Es que qué, mujer?!

—Yo también fui enviada a matarte.

 **UNOS MESES ANTES.**

—Nunca nos conocimos ¿De acuerdo?

—Ah, pero creí que…

—Pues creíste mal, solo fue una noche. No eres más que una más que me acabo de tirar. Ten—le dijo lanzándole billetes a la muchacha de características iguales a las mías.

Me quedé estática en mi escondite y solo pude cerrar los ojos para soportar estas escenas. El haberlos visto follando no estaba en mis planes, pero ni modo, gajes de mi oficio.

—Ahora lárgate—le dijo mientras él seguía acostado en la cama con las sábanas apenas sí cubriéndolo, lo cual fue una suerte para mí de hecho.

—¡Eres un imbécil!—masculló la muchacha levantándose de la cama, y tomando apenas su ropa para ir con dirección al baño.

—¡Y tú una zorra!

Apenas la figura de ella desapareció por la suite del hotel, presione el botón en el control para cortar el suministro momentáneo de la luz y salí con dirección hacia el hombre.

—Hm. Hotel de cinco estrellas.

Lo escuché murmurar enfadado, me acerqué lo suficiente a él, y coloqué la punta del arma en su pulmón izquierdo.

—Nunca debiste venderles armas a los malos.

—Ah… ¿Q-que?...

Le tapé la boca con mis manos enguantadas, y un solo disparo con el silenciador fue suficiente para que el cerdo de hombre que hacía unas horas había estado follando con una muchacha mucho menor que él. Una niña técnicamente, muriera en mis manos.

Apenas lo comprobé, volví a mi escondite en la pared, me quité la chaqueta negra, con la que había estado antes, me coloqué la chaqueta del personal del hotel, y enseguida salí con mi carrito de hotel de la habitación contigua, con el arma en mi pequeño bolso oculto en uno de los niveles del coche.

De nuevo activé el botón de encendido de luces, y ahora solo habría que esperar que alguien llamara a la policía y confirmara que Hitochi Harakagi había muerto.

Con una toalla en mi mano, salí del sitio, caminé delante del par de guardaespaldas del ahora occiso, empujé mi carrito, y les ofrecí bebidas, pero como era de esperarse, ellos me ignoraron y me dijeron que me largara. Así que solo pasé de largo, con rumbo al ascensor.

Apenas sí los vi cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y solo pude escuchar un ensordecedor grito de aquella muchacha, que de seguro, ahora ya había descubierto que su amante había sido asesinado.

—Buenas noches. En las noticias de hoy. El millonario empresario, fabricante de armas, Hitochi Harakagi, murió por un impacto de bala en el pulmón. Las autoridades han dicho que no tienen ningún sospechoso hasta donde…

Sin querer escuchar más, apagué la televisión y me senté en mi sillón a descansar. Dejé la mochila en el suelo, y solo me permití dar un profundo suspiro.

—Ahora solo me resta esperar.

Y como yo misma me había dicho, no tardó mucho.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Perezosamente me levanté para tomar mi celular y contestar.

—Dime.

—Felicitaciones—dijo entusiasmado—, acabo de enterarme por las noticias, no digo que no creí que lo hicieras pero es que el tipo estaba muy bien resguardado.

—Ya ¿Algo más que decir?

—El dinero ya está en tu departamento. Sabes cómo funciona este negocio, además, yo mismo fui a entregártelo.

—¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—Debajo del sillón que amas.

—¿En serio?—me agaché y efectivamente, un paquete estaba allí—. ¿Todo completo?

—¿Crees que te mentiría?

—El dinero hace lo impensable, Yamcha. Dime ¿Todo completo? Sabes que odio el dinero incompleto.

—Hm. Lo sé. El millón está completo.

—Menos mal, gracias por haberlo traído—le dije colocando el dinero en el sillón y distribuyéndolo por paquetes.

—Eres la mejor ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias a mí también te has ganado algo de comisión o ¿No?

—Por supuesto guapura, eres la mejor, mi linda niña de cabello negro.

—Hm. No me lo recuerdes.

—¿Es permanente?

—Durará dos días. De seguro viste el tinte en el baño ¿No es así?

—Sí, por eso lo digo.

—Bien, entenderás que estoy cansada y solamente quiero dormir. Así que…

—Por supuesto, te dejo, de nuevo, felicitaciones, hiciste lo que muchos de mis chicos no pudieron. Por fin alguien que le dio muerte a ese cabrón.

—Sí. Así es. Ahora, si tienes otro trabajo, ya sabes.

—Sí, Bulma. Así lo haré. Descansa.

—Bye, Yamcha.

Colgué la llamada, y me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme, me di un vistazo en el espejo enorme de mi habitación, y una media sonrisa apareció allí.

Era hora de que Bulma Briefs apareciera.

Me saqué los lentes de contacto color café de las corneas y las coloqué en su estuche. El cabello habría de esperar para que el tinte de color negro cediera finalmente.

Me saqué la ropa que había usado para pasar desapercibida, y con la bata de baño en mano, caminé hacia la ducha en donde me di un refrescante baño.

Me tendí en la tina para perderme en el exquisito aroma a flores de jazmín y solo respiré de nuevo.

No tardé mucho en el cuarto de baño, y ahora con ropa ligera de lino, estaba en mi estudio eliminando cada investigación que había hecho al difunto.

Fotos, direcciones, mapas, itinerarios, todo lo coloqué en la máquina destructora de papel, de allí a una caja, conjuntamente con la ropa que había usado, como siempre hacía.

Tomé la misma, salí al patio trasero, lo rocié con gasolina y le prendí fuego.

La noche había caído ya, y el frío aire soplaba con fuerza, me abrigué en mi saco de lana, y cuando comprobé que no había quedado evidencia, me adentré en la casa.

Tomé la mochila que antes había tirado en el piso de la sala, y saqué el arma de su interior. La misma relució majestuosa en frente de mí, le quité el silenciador de la punta, y la coloqué sobre la mesa. Ahora en completo silencio, solo me permití encender la televisión y entretenerme un poco con programas basura.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, fui con dirección a mi habitación. Tomé el libro del buró, justo al lado de mi cama, y leí unos tres capítulos.

El cansancio empezó a hacer mella en mí, y asegurándome que el arma que tenía bajo la almohada estaba cargada, me disponía a dormir, pero un mensaje de correo entrante, me hizo abrir un ojo para ver de qué se trataba.

 **De** : CONEX Enterprise.

 **Para:** Bulma Briefs.

 **Asunto:** Negocios.

Querida Bulma, hay un nuevo trabajo. Ven mañana.

 **Yamcha Zedaki. CEO OF CONEX Enterprise.**

Vaya, quizá ahora sí podré extender la casa unos metros más.

Tomando en celular en mi mano, le contesté.

 **De** : Bulma Briefs.

 **Para:** CONEX Enterprise.

 **Asunto:** Negocios.

Allí estaré.

¿Ahora hacia dónde?

 **Bulma Briefs. Asistente de Gerencia en CONEX Enterprise.**

Y como siempre esperaba de Yamcha, este no tardó en contestar.

 **De** : CONEX Enterprise.

 **Para:** Bulma Briefs.

 **Asunto:** Negocios.

Francia.

 **Yamcha Zedaki. CEO OF CONEX Enterprise.**

Desconecté mi celular de la red inalámbrica del wifi, y cerrando los ojos, me permití descansar.

* * *

 **Odette Kaidens Zeng.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IDENTIDAD.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2.**

—This is your suite, miss Acherstan.

—Thank you, is everything ready? —pregunté mientras confirmaba que todo lo que yo había solicitado para mi estancia estuviera en mi itinerario.

—Yes, miss.

—Okay, you can retire.

—Yes—, con una leve reverencia, la muchacha pretendió salir de la habitación.

—Hey, wait.

—What do you need, miss?

—Nothing, just give you a tip.

—It´s not necessary.

—I want to do it—tomé mi bolso y le di una propina de cien dólares, eso la alegró, y dando una reverencia, prometió ayudarme en lo que pudiera.

—I´ll keep that in mind—le dije antes de que ella me dejara sola.

Faltaba alrededor de cinco horas para la gran fiesta que tendría lugar en el salón principal de hotel, así que me cambié de ropa a una más cómoda, me saqué los lentes de contacto por breves momentos para permitir a mis ojos descansar, y me acosté por breves momentos en la cama y encendí la televisión.

—Agh. Para la próxima aprenderé francés. Anótalo, Bulma—me dije a mí misma, riéndome de mi propio chiste.

Ya completamente descansada, salí con dirección a una tienda de ropa. Estaba en París, la ciudad de la moda, según se dice. Así que aprovecharía las ventajas de tener mi trabajo.

Tomé mi celular, y con ayuda del GPS me pude ubicar en la ciudad. Lo primero que necesitaba era ropa, así que busqué en el mapa, y ¡Voilà!

Encontré un lugar. Según decía Google, el lugar al que iba a ir era uno de los más grandes almacenes de París, y estaba en la calle Rue de la Fayette y el Boulevard Haussmann. Aunque vaya que sí tuve que preguntar lo último con mi pésimo francés, menos mal algunos me decían:

"Sí hablo Inglés"

Eso vaya que fue un alivio para poder llegar.

Caminé unas cuantas calles, y llegué a la estación Chaussée d' Antin, y así en pocos minutos, llegué a Galeries La Fayette, y tal como decía aquel Blog en donde encontré la información, la increíble cúpula del edificio modernista me dio la bienvenida. Era un lugar enorme, con tonalidades doradas y vainillas, con columnas redondas que sobresalían y en general, un sueño de centro comercial. Tenía diez increíbles pisos, cada uno con la decoración exquisita que me quitó el aliento. Los arcos sobre los muros eran de ensueño, muy lindos y de estilo barroco, con un dorado perteneciente solo a los emperadores chinos.

Mi curiosidad me llevó a caminar por cada uno de los locales comerciales, en donde pude encontrar las mejores marcas de ropa, calzado, y en general todo en cuanto a moda se tratara. Algunas prestigiosas tiendas de perfumes, y hasta electrodomésticos, curiosee un poco antes de llegar a un local de venta de vestidos. Después de mirar las vitrinas, me probé tres y terminé comprando un negro entallado, además de un par de antifaces dorados.

Compré unos tacones negros y unas mallas de mismo color, con mis compras en mano retorné al hotel, en donde colocando todas mis compras sobre la cama, me dispuse a sacar mis planos del hotel para poder hacer mi trabajo: Revisar los planos una y otra vez para verificar que no hubiera errores.

Mi trabajo se destacaba de los otros por ser limpios, precisos, y efectivos. Ellos no sabían de mí, pero yo sí sabía quién hizo el encargo. En fin, Yamcha no era el único que lo sabía.

Repasé el plan una y otra vez, memoricé cada salida, cada entrada, cada punto ciego que no estuviese vigilado. Memoricé las ubicaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, y así, llegó el momento de vestirme para trabajar.

Me enfundé en el vestido, y coloqué mi pequeña arma en mi muslo derecho. Y no podía faltar mi pequeño sobre de invitación. Me coloqué los guantes que me llegaban hasta los codos. Me enrollé el cabello en una cola alta, con un par de mechones rojizos que caían a cada lado de mi cara, me coloqué los lentes de contacto de color miel de nueva cuenta, y así salí con dirección al salón.

Como esperaba, en la entrada estaban varios tipos de seguridad, pasé entregando la invitación y me adentré en el sitio, localizando a mi objetivo.

La gran masa de gente elegante estaba allí, caminé entre ellos, y me acerqué a la barra.

—Gin Rickey, please.

—Yes, miss.

Con mi bebida en mano, giré levemente para apoyarme sobre la barra, y seguir buscando a m víctima.

No tardé mucho en dar con él. Estaba sentado una de las mesas del fondo de la sala, con muchas mujeres a su alrededor. Su cabello rubio platino estaba siendo acariciado por aquella joven mozuela de vestido provocador. Dando un rápido vistazo, noté que la mayoría de sus amigas estaban de ese modo. Lo dejaría disfrutar un poco más. Mi trabajo empezaría las diez de la noche, así que tenía quince minutos para hacerlo.

Tendría que durar tres minutos, y tendría dos para salir huyendo.

Pero antes, tengo que ir al tocador.

Al bajar, vi que todo estaba como lo planee, las luces se fueron por un momento, y la pequeña bomba estalló en el baño, la gente gritó de temor, y salía despavorida, empujándose unos a otros.

Entre la multitud aglutinada que quería huir por una de las puertas con tontos guardias obstaculizándolas, rápidamente con la escasa luz proveniente del exterior y de las luces brillantes alimentadas por plantas de energía.

—¡Ah, Dios! ¡Es un ataque terrorista!

Gritaba la gente con toda la preocupación en su voz. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la mesa en donde antes el hombre había estado, y lo vi en medio de las muchachas y de las personas que trataban de salir corriendo por la puerta que dirigía a la piscina. Le coloqué zancadilla a un hombre delante de mí, y todos los demás cayeron por inercia.

El pánico era un buen aliado para mí. La luz aún no volvía, así que tomé mi arma, y amparada por el resto de masa de gente, disparé.

—¡Ah!

Disparé sin fallar, el cuerpo del tipo cayó al suelo, y todo mundo gritó por los impactos de bala, pero aun así, la naturaleza humana es huir, dejando al herido atrás.

Con tres balazos, el hombre había desfallecido, la luces volvieron, y salí corriendo, presa del pánico y el temor para adentrarme en medio de aquellas personas y buscar su protección.

—Tu dinero.

—Gracias—le dije mientras me dio la maleta negra.

—¿Qué tal París?

—Ah, bien ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal aquí?

—Todo como siempre, ya sabes, asesinatos.

—Ya veo, pero siéntate ¿Te ofrezco algo?

—Una taza—dijo, no sin antes le diera mi mirada recriminatoria por haber colocado sus pies sobre mi mesa de centro.

—No te atrevas a colocar tus pies sobre mi centro de mesa elevable.

—Lo siento—dijo—, vaya que te gustan los lujos.

—Me sacrifico para tenerlos, es bueno darse unos lujos de vez en cuando.

—Sí, tienes razón. No por nada eres la mejor.

—Sí, así es—le dije desde la cocina— ahora, ten.

—Oh, gracias—contestó recibiendo la taza de té humeante de mis manos.

Charlamos el resto de la tarde, y cuando él se fue. Me dijo algo que me perturbó.

 _"_ _Tu tío…tu familia, hubiesen querido que tu vida fuera distinta"_

 _"_ _¿Y? ¿A qué viene eso, Yamcha?"_

 _"_ _Ya es hora de dejar todo esto"_

Abrazando mis piernas y pegándolas a mi pecho, me quedé sentada en el borde de la ventana. Quizá, ya sea hora.

Quizá Yamcha tenga razón, pero por otra parte ¿Aceptar su propuesta?

Agh.

Kami ¿Qué hacer después de todo esto?

¿A qué me dedicaré?

 _Mujer, unos cuantos millones esperan ser gastados._

Dijo mi alter ego ya alistándose las maletas para algún viaje.

 _Quizá podríamos irnos de gira alrededor del mundo._

Prestándome atención a mí misma, supe que quizá eso sería bueno.

Calculé en mi cabeza el monto de mis ahorros, y los que tendría que separar para gastos y otras cosas, y sí, podría gozar de una vida cómoda de aquí en adelante, pero…

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Literalmente corrí hacia el celular. Nunca podía separarme de él, en mi trabajo, eso podría hacer la diferencia entre vivir o morir. Siendo que alguien supiera mi verdadera identidad, y pretendiera librarse de mí.

—Sí, diga.

—Soy yo, Bulma—respondió Yamcha al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, dime te oigo. Como me has llamado, supongo que… habrá otro trabajo.

—Sí, así es. Para que veas que hablo en serio cuando te digo que quiero que salgas de esto.

—Hm, eso es bocadillo de otro plato, pero dime ¿Cuánto están pagando?

—cuarenta mil dólares.

—Consigue a otra—bromee con él, y efectivamente funcionó.

—Es lo que hay, Bulma. Te estoy dando tu equipaje de mano—dijo devolviéndome la broma.

—Ah… no es tan riesgoso, según veo.

—No, es algo simple. Ya sabes, está interfiriendo con los negocios de unas personas importantes.

—¿Por qué a mí? Podrías haber mandado a cualquier otra persona.

—Sí, pero necesitan que sea eficaz. Ya sabes, como siempre. No quieren errores.

—Ya. Así que eso quieren, pero ¿Les has dicho cuánto vale mí trabajo?

—Por supuesto que sí, por eso te han dado cuarenta mil. Estaban dando diez, les he dicho que como tú no hay nadie más capaz.

—Ya veo.

—¿Entonces lo harás?

—Ah…

—No te tomará gran trabajo, a decir verdad si has podido con narcotraficantes. Esto es como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

—La verdad no lo sé, Yamcha. Es decir…—me rasqué la cabeza antes de contestar— ¿Es hombre o mujer? Porque esta vez no quiero ver más porno en acción, una más y me muero.

Después de una estrepitosa risa al otro lado del teléfono, Yamcha se aclaró la voz para contestar.

—Es hombre.

—¿Ya lo has averiguado?

—Sí, ya tengo su carpeta justo aquí.

—¿Acaso nunca dejas el trabajo, Yamcha?

—No cuando de dinero se trata. En fin, ¿Aceptas o no?

—Lo acepto, tomo el trabajo.

—De acuerdo, te envió la información.

—Sí.

Colgué la llamada, y fui a por mí computador portátil. Lo encendí e ingresé a la plataforma de correo electrónico, y allí estaba la información detallada.

 **Nombre** : Vegeta Ouji.

 **Edad:** 30 años.

 **Ocupación:** Empresario dueño de Ouji House.

—¿Qué?—se me escapó de la boca—, pero Yamcha dijo que este tipo no tenía tanto poder.

Seguí bajando la hoja restante en blanco, y al final me encontré con una fotografía.

—Así que este es el susodicho—murmuré.

 **Riesgo:** Bajo.

 **Prioridad:** Alta.

 **Tiempo de expiro:** una semana.

—Vaya, pobre de ti, Vegeta Ouji, sí que quieren deshacerse de ti lo más pronto posible—después de un largo suspiro supe que tendría días ajetreados, así que tengo que estudiar lo más pronto posible. Después de este último trabajo, me retiraré.


	3. Chapter 3

**IDENTIDAD.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Kami. ¡Lárgate a dormir ahora!

Quería gritarle justo eso, pero también eso significaría mi muerte, y que él supiera que estaba aquí. Esperando para asesinarle.

Miré el reloj una vez más y efectivamente, habían pasado cinco horas desde que mi "encargo" había arribado a su departamento, y aun ahora, siendo las tres de la mañana, este hombre no se iba a dormir, a este paso, me terminaría durmiendo yo en mi posición de pie.

 _¿Es que acaso no duermes?_

Demonios.

 _¿Tan intenso es este hombre?_

Sí. Lo es.

Me contesté mentalmente.

Estaba escondida en el armario, y lo estaba viendo a través de una cámara dejada sobre un marco de un cuadro.

Tecleaba sobre su computador mientras de vez en cuando, bebía el contenido de su vaso de cristal.

Diablos.

A este paso, creo que tendré que matarlo sin más, para después ver cómo salgo, así tenga que matar al guardaespaldas gorila pelón que tiene. De seguro, al escuchar algo extraño, él vendría corriendo hacia aquí, y era una lástima, pero al parecer, así tendría que ser.

Tomé el arma en mis manos, y me disponía a hacerlo.

Era ahora o nunca.

Demonios, me dieron una semana, y solo hasta hoy, un día antes de que se cumpliera la fecha límite, la iba a cumplir, costara lo que costara. Pero este hombre no me estaba facilitando las cosas.

Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, seguía usando su camisa blanca, ahora con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y de seguro el saco tirado en algún rincón. Apenas sí caminando descalzo y con el pantalón de franela enfundando sus piernas.

Kami, volví a suspirar.

Quiero irme ya. Jamás me costó tanto eliminar a alguien.

El hombre en la pantalla de mi reloj, seguía muy concentrado en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, mi concentración se perdió por un momento en su melena en forma de flama, me agradaba de cierta forma.

 _¿Cómo podía soportar la gravedad?_

Agh, deja de pensar en tonterías, Bulma. Me recriminé, definitivamente el estar de pie cinco horas seguidas, me estaba cobrando factura a nivel cerebral.

—Ah—lo escuché, asustada miré mi reloj, y vi que estaba bostezando.

 _Hombre, si estás cansado, allí está la cama, duérmete y así yo también me iré._

Cerrando la tapa de su computador, supe que quizás mis plegarias serían contestadas.

El hombre caminó con paso lento hacia la cama, se quitó la camisa blanca, y cuando creí que se metería a la misma, él caminó con dirección al baño.

Sch.

 _Maldito infeliz._

Podría matarlo en este mismo instante, pero jamás en ninguno de mis asesinatos, miré a los ojos a mis víctimas, ni ellos tampoco supieron quién los mató. Era mi regla a seguir.

Dando otro vistazo a mi reloj, supe que eran veinte pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Sería la hora, y al diablo mi propia regla.

El hombre peli-negro, vino con una camiseta de tela en sus manos, y se acostó, con la mirada con dirección al armario.

 _Genial._

Tendría que esperar a que se durmiera por completo para poder salir de aquí.

Esperar. Esperar.

Este tipo es un…

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

—Ouji—lo escuché contestar.

 _Maldito celular. Siempre tan impertinente._

—Hola, mamá. Ah, ya veo. No, no. Estaba trabajando. Mamá. Estoy bien, en serio, me acabo de acostar. Sí, sí. Iré por ti, lo prometo. Hai. Yo también, mamá. Sí. Saludos a mi padre. Sí, adiós. Yo también te amo.

Al fin, después de dejar su celular en el buró, el tipo dio media vuelta en la cama, y se arropó. Esperé cinco minutos, y salí de mi lugar. Empuñé mi arma, y me acerqué sigilosamente a él. Le iba a apuntar por la espalda, cuando una llamada entrante se escuchó por mi auricular.

Volví a mi escondite en el armario, y desbloquee mi celular.

Hoy 3:28 AM. Llamada pérdida de YZ/móvil.

¿Qué diablos quiere este a las tres de la mañana?

Teclee el mensaje, y esperé la contestación.

 **YZ.**

 **Mensaje de texto/Mensajes multimedia.**

Martes, 10 de octubre de 2017.

|Bulma, ¿Ya lo hiciste?|

3: 30 AM.

Agh ¿Es en serio? Este tipo quiere matarme en verdad ¿Cómo se le ocurre mandarme semejante mensaje?

Este tipo me iba a escuchar.

|Yamcha, ¿estás loco? Estaba a punto de hacerlo. No me jodas, siempre te mando un mensaje con: Hecho|

3:34 AM.

Ahora a esperar una nueva oportunidad, por ventaja, ya estaba dormido. Sus respiraciones pausadas me lo decían.

|ABORTA LA MISIÓN|

Era oficial, Yamcha estaba ebrio.

|¿Por qué? Ya estoy aquí|

|Aborta. Te explico hoy en la tarde|

Guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta, y tendría que irme. Era la primera vez que me habían ordenado algo así.

Salí de mi escondite, y le di un último vistazo al hombre que yacía, aparentemente en coma en la cama.

Demonios, Vegeta Ouji. Alguien no quiere que te mate. Agh. Debe ser el tipo con más suerte en todo el mundo.

* * *

—Demonios, Yamcha ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? ¿Verdad? —le reclamé apenas puso un pie en mi casa.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Estaba a esto de matarlo—le dije indicándole mi índice y pulgar juntos—, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los clientes lo han cancelado.

—¿Qué? Sch. Entonces, ese dinero se perdió ¿Cierto?

—No precisamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué clases de clientes tienes, eh? Si me hubiesen descubierto, ahora estaría muerta ¿Eso ellos lo entienden o no?

—Sí, mi peli-negra—dijo tocando mi cabello ante lo cual se ganó un manotazo de mi parte—. Lo entiendo, pero antes déjame decirte que ellos han aumentado la cifra.

—¿Por qué? Eso es extraño—había algo más, no todos los días me llaman diciéndome que aborte la misión para matar a alguien.

—Lo sé, pero al parecer necesitan conseguir algo de él antes de asesinar al hombre.

 _Kami, hasta alguien con un poco de masa encefálica se daría cuenta, Yamcha._

Pero, lo que sí es cierto es que investigué al hombre, al tal Vegeta Ouji, y no parece tener conexiones con algún cartel o mafia parecida. Así que ni idea del porqué quieran asesinarlo.

Al parecer solo era un tipo rico. Millonario, pero que tenía una vida normal. Salía a correr cada mañana a las seis en punto, regresaba a su departamento a las siete. Salía a su empresa a las ocho y media, salía al almuerzo a la una, y casi siempre comía en su departamento. Regresaba a las tres a su oficina. Salía a las nueve de la misma, iba a casa, cenaba, y de allí a seguir trabajando. Hasta las doce o una de la madrugada.

Tenía a sus padres que vivían a las afueras de la ciudad, un hermano llamado Tarble, y una hermana llamada Zúa.

Su padre era un fiscal, su madre una doctora general, su hermano Tarble trabajaba con él en la empresa, su hermana estudiaba en la universidad Administración de Empresas, de seguro para trabajar con sus hermanos en futuro.

El tipo se había graduado con honores de la universidad a los veintitrés años, pero desde antes de graduarse ya había tenido un trabajo a tiempo parcial para una pequeña empresa, que ahora le pertenecía. En fin, parecía una persona que se había forjado a sí mismo.

Le gustaban las artes marciales mixtas, era cinta negra, hablaba dos idiomas fluidamente. Le encantaban los autos deportivos, por lo cual el tipo tenía una pequeña colección de autos en el garaje del edificio, pero de los cuales, con frecuencia conducía el BMW negro, su empresa se dedicaba a las telecomunicaciones.

Tenía un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, tres habitaciones en la planta alta, dos en la planta baja, un cuarto de estudio, y uno de seguridad, aparte un cuarto de auxilio para momentos críticos, la cocina y un cuarto de juegos de video, con estéreo y una pantalla plana de televisión.

Su hermano Tarble vivía temporalmente en un departamento con un primo denominado Goku, la hermana vivía con sus padres, y nada fuera de lo común con ellos.

La madre se llamaba Jane Ouji y trabajaba en el hospital de la ciudad, su padre de igual manera laboraba en el distrito, y sigo sin entender.

 _¿Qué hizo para merecer la orden de asesinato a su nombre?_

Todos mis antiguos trabajos tenían un porqué, eran asesinos igualmente, eran narcotraficantes, eran fabricantes de armas ilegales, pero este hombre…

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

Al parecer era un hombre normal, vivía en su departamento con el guardaespaldas llamado Napa Solt, quien como yo había predicho, no era cualquier persona, sino que era un ex -soldado con muchas decoraciones por su valor e inteligencia en combate. Este tenía una vida solitaria, su esposa y su hija habían fallecido en un accidente de tránsito hacia cinco años. Medía dos metros exactamente, él era el jefe de seguridad de Vegeta Ouji, y vivía con él en su departamento.

Investigué todos los puntos, Vegeta Ouji no tenía novia oficial, ni había tenido compromisos previos serios, ni con famosas ni con personas que fueran ajenas al medio.

En fin, analicé cada cosa de él, y aún seguía con la duda del porqué de su sentencia de muerte segura, una que casi la realicé.

 _¿Qué es lo que esos tipos querían?_

De seguro hay algo más, y si es eso, yo también quiero una parte de la porción.

—¿Entonces para cuándo?—pregunté finalmente.

—No lo sé.

—Uff. Al menos estoy viva, dijiste que el tal Ouji era uno de "riesgo mínimo" y resulta que no, que tiene un gigante de dos metros de altura, que más parece boxeador profesional.

—Tranquila, peli-negra. Lo cierto es que…

—Es que ¿qué?

—Los clientes han dicho que necesitan que lo vigiles, y que consigas unos archivos.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieren que sea espía?

—Sí, quieren que trabajes con él, y le saques la información que ellos quieren.

—¿Y luego lo mato?

—Sí, efectivamente. Cuando ellos tengan lo que quieren, nos dirán el día. Lo que sí dijeron es que, te darán veinte mil por haber ido. Y el resto te darán cuando el trabajo culmine.

—Sch. Pude haber muerto allí.

—Lo sé, lo siento por la llamada, pero sé que generalmente asesinas en la noche.

—Agh—comenté caminando a la salida—. Esto les costará, y mucho.

—Sí, hablaré con ellos para hablar lo de tu dinero. Ten por seguro eso.

—Hm. Más te vale. Exijo doscientos mil.

—Vale. Los tendrás. El dinero no es problema.

* * *

—Siguiente, por favor. Señorita Smith.

—Sí, soy yo—respondí levantándome de mi asiento y me adentré en la oficina de la jefa de recursos humanos.

—Adelante, siéntese, por favor.

—Sí, con permiso.

—He quedado impresionada con su currículum, y su experiencia, Srta. Smith. He llamado a su antiguo empleador, y sí, me ha hablado muy bien de usted y su tenacidad para el trabajo. Pero ahora es la entrevista, dígame: ¿Tiene disponibilidad de tiempo?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Entenderá por qué lo pregunto?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero trabajo es trabajo.

—Sí, así es. También, aquí dice que acaba de mudarse a la ciudad. ¿Está todo listo para que empiece a trabajar, en caso de contratarla?

—Sí, así es. Si quiere que empiece hoy, se empieza de inmediato.

—Bien ¿Por qué se ha mudado, Srta. Smith? La revista ENT es muy prestigiosa y paga muy bien, además usted tenía un buen puesto como asistente de jefe de edición ¿Hubo algún problema? Sea sincera, por favor.

—No, como mis referencias se lo han informado. He sido excelente, pero lo cierto es que quiero establecerme en un sitio específico.

—¿Casarse?

—No. Solamente vivir en la ciudad en la que nací—respondí.

—Ya veo. Bueno, tengo que admitir que de todas las solicitudes, la suya ha sido la mejor. Habla inglés a la perfección y bueno, eso es lo que más le interesa al señor Ouji. Él tiende a hablar más ese idioma con sus asistentes. Teniendo en cuenta que, este trabajo será temporal ¿Entenderá por qué ha llamado nuestra atención, no?

—Lo entiendo.

—Por eso… bienvenida a la empresa. No tengo porque seguir buscando más. Su credencial se la dará enseguida.

—Gracias.

* * *

—Esta era la oficina de Jane, la secretaria del señor Ouji, ella tuvo que retirarse por un par de semanas.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?—pregunté.

—No se nos permite hablar de ello—dijo la mujer de ojos miel y cabello rubio.

—Oh, lo siento. No quise sonar impertinente.

—¿Leíste el contrato de confidencialidad o no? —preguntó dándome una media mirada.

—Ah…

—Kami, qué personas mandan de recursos humanos—murmuró, y yo solo pude sonreír internamente.

De seguro ella pensaba que era una incompetente de primera, pero según yo, nada más lejos de la realidad.

 _"_ _El inteligente puede fingirse tonto, lo que al contrario no sucedería"_

En el fondo sentía lástima por la chica que caminaba en mi frente, si supiera que podría destrozar su cuello con tan solo quererlo, quizá no se comportaría de la manera prepotente como lo estaba haciendo. Pero en fin, me puse firme, con la espalda recta y la seguí.

Bien, empezaría mi trabajo en Ouji House, así que solo esperaba que fueran unos días nada más.

Acomodé el flequillo de mi falda grisácea sobre mi muslo, y con tableta en mano, caminé detrás de la mujer. Llegamos a una puerta de color negro, ella preguntó antes, y cuando obtuvo acceso, me presentó ante el hombre que para ahora, debería ser cadáver.

—Sr. Ouji. Recursos Humanos ha mandado a su secretaria temporal.

—Sí, Hannah. Manda el correo con la información que te pedí a Patrick.

—Hai, Sr. Ouji.

—Puedes retirarte—dijo el hombre quitando sus ojos negros de la pantalla de su computador por breves instantes.

—Sí, señor Ouji.

La muchacha rubia salió de la oficina, y yo me acerqué al escritorio del ahora mi jefe. Me acomodé el mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja en el trayecto, y me planté delante de él.

—A su servicio, señor Ouji.

—What is your name?

—Ann Smith, Sr. Ouji. Tell me, What do you need?

* * *

Dejen Reviews.

¿Qué te les ha parecido la historia?

 **Odette Kaidens Zeng.**


End file.
